In order to remain competitive in the modern commerce system, many businesses remain constantly vigilant of evolving consumer demands, and strive to provide customers with the high quality products and services that they desire. To that end, many businesses employ contact centers that include automated systems and representatives of the business to process transactions and/or service the needs of their customers.
Such contact centers may utilize a number of communication channels to engage with customers, such as telephone, email, live web chat, and the like. For example, in many instances, an end user or customer may be routed to a live human agent to assist the end user with his or her needs.
In addition to providing customers with high quality customer service, businesses operating a contact center also desire to maintain efficiency of operations. For example, managers in charge of monitoring and managing the operations of a contact center may desire to have quick and convenient access to various metrics and data relevant to the ongoing contact center operations in real time.
The above information discussed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art that is already known to a person having ordinary skill in the art.